gtafandomcom_hu-20200215-history
Victor Vance
FIGYELEM: Ez a szócikk spoilert tartalmaz a GTA: VC-vel és a GTA VCS-vel kapcsolatban! Csak saját felelősségre! Lance Vance (öccse) Pete Vance (öccse) Enid Vance (nagynénje) |fő kapcsolatok = A hadsereg (korábban) Vance bűnügyi család (vezetője) Diaz' Gang Trailer Park Maffia (korábban) Los Cabrones Mendez Cartel (korábban) Gonzalez Szindikátus Reni Wassulmaier Louise Cassidy-Williams (szerelme) Phil Cassidy Umberto Robina Marty Jay Williams (korábban) Phil Collins Barry Mickelthwaite Bryan Forbes (korábban) Ricardo Diaz (korábban) |jármű = Piros Stinger (megsemmisült) Szürke Infernus Zöld Streetfighter Polaris V8 Játékos által választható |üzletek = Védelmi pénz szedése Rablás Csempészet Kábítószer-kereskedelem Prostitúció Behajtás |szinkronhang = Dorian Missick (GTA VCS) Armando Riesco (GTA VC) |size = 240px}} Victor "Vic" Vance egy karakter a Grand Theft Auto sorozatban, aki a Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories főszereplője, valamint egy kisebb, de fontos karakter a Grand Theft Auto: Vice Cityben. Victor egy katona, akit kirúgtak a hadseregből Jerry Martineznek köszönhetően. Az elbocsátását követően Vic elkezd egy bűnügyi birodalmat kiépíteni Vice Cityben és egy kiemelkedő alak lesz a város alvilágában. Életrajz Háttér Victor életéről a Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories eseményei előtt nem sokat lehet tudni. Apja kiment a Dominikai Köztársaságba, ahol katonaként dolgozott, az anyja Janet Vance egy fehér, kaukázusi nő, aki drogproblémákkal küszködik. Victor Floridában született 1956-ban, akinek van két testvére, Lance Vance és Pete Vance. Miután az apjuk sorsa ismeretlen (feltehetően meghalt), és az anyjuk alkalmatlan arra, hogy felnevelje őket a kábítószer-függősége miatt, a nagynénikéjük Enid Vance nevelte fel a három testvért. Pete asztmában szenved, ami arra ösztönzi Vic-et, hogy csatlakozzon 1984-ben Vice City városában lévő hadsereghez a Fort Baxter Légibázison, hogy kifizesse Pete gyógyszerét. 1984: Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories eseményei A hadsereg szolgálása thumb|left|250px|Victor [[Jerry Martinez|Martinez irodájában.]] Victor megérkezik Vice Citybe, a Fort Baxter Air Base bázisra, ahol bemutatkozik felettesének, Jerry Martinez-nek az irodájában, aki megkérdezi tőle, hogy Vic miért csatlakozott a sereghez. Victor erre azt válaszolja, hogy nehéz családi problémákkal küzd. Jerry megérti őt, hogy pénzre van szüksége, ennek érdekében elküldi őt egy csomagért egy dílerhez. Vic elindul Martinez motorjával a kereskedőhöz, akivel végül találkozik a reptéren. A díler rendelkezett egy jachttal, amivel elindultak a bázis felé. Útközben bérgyilkosok támadják meg őket. A rajtaütés során megölik a dílert és elpusztítják a hajót, de Vic túléli a támadást, ugyanakkor Vic visszaviszi a csomagot a bázisra. Ezt követően Martinez elküldi őt egy részeg fegyverkereskedőhöz, Phil Cassidy-hez, akitől tudnak majd fegyvereket vásárolni a drogokért cserébe. Vic elmegy hozzá a raktárába Viceport-ba, hogy pénzt szerezzen tőle. Sajnos Phil közölte, hogy neki nincs pénze, emiatt a két férfi elindul Phil régi lakásához, hogy pénzt szerezzenek. A házat viszont a Cholos banda elfoglalta. Vic megöli a Cholosokat, megtalálja a pénzt, ezután pedig visszatér a katonaságra. Martinez azt az utasítást adta Vicnek, hogy vegye fel, és hozza el neki az egyik "kedvenc" prostituáltját, Mary-t Viceport-ról. Vic elmegy Philhez a piros Stinger-ért, majd találkozik egy másik prostituálttal, Monával, aki elmagyarázta, hogy Mary egy bulin tartózkodik Starfish Sziget-en van. Vic és Mona elmennek a helyszínre, ahol Vic megöl néhány férfit, akik fizettek Monának a partiért. Végül elvitte az örömlányt a bázisra, ahol Peppah őrmester elbocsátja Vicet, mivel megtalálták a drogot az ágyában, továbbá szégyennek hívta őt. Phil Cassidy munkái thumb|250px|Vic beszél a részeg [[Phil Cassidyvel.]] Miután kirúgták a hadseregből, Vic üzenetet kap Phil-től, hogy van néhány munka a számára. Vic meglátogatja őt a szokásos helyén, viszont a részeg Phil fegyvert szegez Vic-re, azt gondolva, hogy Vic kirabolja őt. Miután kijózanodott, Phil megakar ölni egy Cholos-t, Vic vezetésével végül megtalálják és elkezdik üldözni őt. Egy rövid hajsza után megölik a mexikói gengsztert, majd visszatérnek Phil központjához. A második misszióban, Vic megtalálja az ismét részeg, földön fekvő Phil-t, aki elmeséli, hogy a Cholos azt tervezi, hogy megsemmisíti a The Big Package Storage Co. raktárat, mely tele van robbanóanyagokkal. Emiatt a duó elindulnak a raktárhoz. Mikor megérkeztek, Phil kinyitja az épület bejáratát mire az felrobban. Vic egy targoncával felrakja Phil autójára a négy megmaradt robbanóanyagot. Az akció végeztével Phil elhajtott, hogy biztonságos helyet találjon a Boomshine-nak. A következő küldetésben Vic találkozik Martinez-zel Phil helyén, miközben dohányoznak. Jerry nem mutat megbánást, amiért Vic-et kirúgták a hadseregből. Vic és Phil fegyvereket szereznek meg egy kamionról. A duó, valamint két gengszter ellopja a teherautót, és elviszik Jerrynek. Marty és a Trailer Park Maffia thumb|left|250px|[[Marty Jay Williams|Marty utasítja Victort, hogy lopjon el neki néhány járművet.]] Miután Victor teljesítette Phil feladatait, Vic elkezd dolgozni Phil sógoránál Marty Jay Williams-nél, a Trailer Park Maffia hírhedt vezetőjénél. Vic megérkezik a Trailer lakókocsiparkba, ahol találkozik Marty feleségével (és Phil nővérével), Louise Cassidy-Williams-szel, illetve kislányával, Mary-Beth Williams-szel. Miután Marty megérkezik (és fenyegeti Louise-t), Vic bemutatkozik, míg Vic és Marty távoznak a helyszínről, hogy gondoskodjanak Marty üzletéről. Miközben a Mal Viento üzletbe igyekeznek Little Havannába, Marty elmagyarázza Vicnek, hogy az üzleti gyűrűje hogyan működik. A boltnál megparancsolják Vicnek, hogy végezzen a Cholosokkal. A duó megérkezik egy Cholo boltba, Verdi-be, melyet magukénak tudhattak. A következő misszióban Marty utasítja őt, hogy lopjon el számára három kocsit, elsőként egy Cheetah-t, egy Sentinel-t, és egy Benson-t. Ezt követően megparancsolja neki, hogy pusztítson el gránátokkal három Cholos furgont. A következő küldetésben Marty a Cholos egyik üzleti birodalmát el szeretné foglalni, emiatt utasítja Victor-t, hogy menjen el Little Haiti-be, ahol meggyilkolja őket, ezáltal a vállalkozás a Trailer Park Maffia tulajdona lett. Marty utolsó küldetésében a Cholos bosszút akar állni rajta, és elhatározzák, hogy megtámadják a prostituáltakat, akik vele dolgoznak, de Vic megakadályozza tervüket. thumb|250px|[[Mary-Jo Cassidy|Mary-Jo elmondja Vicnek, hogy Louise-t elrabolták.]] Az első találkozás után Vic kifejlesztett egy szimpátiát Marty felesége, Louise felé, mivel annyi fájdalmat el kellett tűrnie Marty miatt. Miután Louise a nővéréhez Mary-Jo-hoz költözött, Vic el fog menni hozzá megvigasztalni. A pár verseng egymással egy Quad versenyen. Louise hamarosan elmondja Vicnek, hogy összeakarja gyűjteni a holmiját a férje házából. A parkban Vic megöli néhány tagját Marty bandájának, míg Louise elveszi a holmiját, valamint Marty tárcáját. Az incidens után Vic és Louise elmenekül a helyszínről. Hamarosan Victor ismét ellátogat Louise-hoz, de csak a gondterhelt Mary Jo-t találja ott, aki elmagyarázza, hogy Marty elrabolta és azt tervezi, hogy megerőszakolja őt. Ennek ellenére Vic megmenti Louise életét, míg Marty-t meggyilkolja. Jerry árulása thumb|left|230px|Martinez bérencei megtámadják Vic-et és Phil-t. A Martyval lévő zűrzavar alatt Vic ellátogat Phil raktárába, miközben ott találja Martinezt. Phil bízik Martinezben, miközben Jerry azt mondja Cassidynek, hogy vizsgálja át az áruját egy raktárban Little Haitiban. Phil úgy dönt, hogy megteszi ezt, miközben több munka és pénz után vágyódik, amíg Victor úgy dönt, hogy megy és segít Philnek, arra az esetre, ha Martinez megpróbálja megölni őt. Úgy tűnik, hogy ez jó döntésnek bizonyult, mivel Martinez emberei lesből támadják Vicet és Philt a raktárnál, de sikerül megszökniük a halálból és visszatértek Phil raktárába. Az incidenst követően Phil arra az elhatározásra jut, hogy egy ideig elrejtőzik Martinez elől, míg Vic megszakítja a kapcsolatait az áruló ex-felettesével, miközben ellenségként jelöli meg Martinezt. Birodalomépítés thumb|230px|[[Louise Cassidy-Williams|Louise javasolja Vicnek, hogy vegye át Marty üzletét.]] Marty halálával és Louise támogatásával Victor úgy dönt, hogy átveszi Marty, valamint bandája vállalkozásainak irányítását. Miután felfogadnak pár csatlóst, Vic és Louise megtámadják Marty behajtó üzletét, megölve ezzel Marty sok emberét, és átveszik az összes vállalkozást. Ezt követően Vic elindítja a saját bűnügyi vállalkozását azáltal, hogy létrehozza a saját bandáját, a Vance bűnözés család-ot. Ezáltal Vicnek lehetősége lesz minél több vállalkozást megkaparintani, miközben harcolhat a Cholos-szal, a motoros bandával, illetve később a Sharks-szal is. Miután bandafőnökként megtette az első lépéseket, Vic egy Pager üzenetet kap, melyben az áll, hogy találkozzon az egyik családtagjával a repülőtéren, aki segíteni fog a vállalkozásai irányításában. A rokonról kiderül Vic csalódására, hogy az öccse, Lance Vance az, azonban Vic Lance-t csak bajkeverőként látja. Egy rövid beszélgetés után a két testvér beszáll Vic autójába, de hamarosan szembenéznek a Cholos-szal, akik rendkívül dühösek Victor-ra, mivel számos alkalommal keresztbe tett nekik. A párosnak sikerül elmenekülni a támadók elől, bár Lance tönkreteszi Vic autóját. Ennek ellenére főhősünk elfuvarozza öccsét egy hotelba. thumb|left|230px|Victor és [[Lance Vance|Lance a repülőtéren.]] Az öccse elfuvarozása után Vic ellátogat Louise lakásához. Louise kaputelefonon elmeséli, hogy a prostitúcióval foglalkozó vállalatát Marty unokatestvére felgyújtotta. Az épület megmentése érdekében Vic Louise-szal együtt ellop egy tűzoltóautót, majd a tűz helyszínére sietnek, ahol végül megfékezik a lángokat. Louise észreveszi Marty unokatestvérét, ekkor Victor a gazfickó után ered és megöli őt. Vic ezután segít Louise kislányának biztosítani a jólétet. Szövetség a Kubaiakkal Miután találkozott Lance-szel a repülőtéren, Vic egy Pager üzenetet kap Umberto Robinától, a Kubai banda vezetőjétől, aki szeretne vele dolgozni, mikor hallotta, hogy Vic átvette Marty üzletét. Victor találkozott vele az otthonában. Umberto elsőként azt akarta tőle, hogy hozzon neki el egy csomagot a Belvárosból Viceportba. Ez egy verseny volt, amelyben részt vett Fernando, Juan, Ronaldo, Carlos, illetve Hilberto is. Vic megszerezte, majd elvitte Umbertónak a csomagot, szövetséget alkotva Robina és Vance között. thumb|250px|Vic találkozik [[Umberto Robina|Umbertóval.]] Ezután Umberto bevonja őt a Cholos-ok elleni háborúba. Először is Umberto elrendeli, hogy öljék meg azokat a Cholosokat, akik sok bajt okoztak Little Havanna környékén. Umberto szintén tájékoztatja Vicet, hogy Marty fokozta az üzleti bajait. A következő misszióban Vic rátalál a síró Umbertóra, aki attól fél, hogy az apját, Alberto Robinát meg fogják ölni a Cholosok. Ennek megelőzése érdekében Vic elmegy az öregúrért a Hyman Memorial Stadionhoz, ahol felveszi őt, majd épségben elfuvarozza a Café Robina kávézójához, így a Cholos terve meghiúsul. A Cholos-t felbőszítette az a tény, hogy nem sikerült végezniük Umberto apjával, miközben Umberto arra az elhatározásra jutott, hogy egyszer és mindenkorra leszámol velük. Vic és a kubaiak elmennek a raktárukhoz, ahonnan ellopják a fegyvereiket, végezetül egy robbanóanyagot tartalmazó "ajándék" otthagyásával távoznak a helyszínről. A raktár hamarosan felrobban, kinyiffantva ezzel számos Cholos-t, illetve a bandavezért, Decjuan DeMarco-t is. A raktár megsemmisülése után a Cholos lényegében elpusztul, ezáltal a kubaiak megnyerik a bandaháborút, Vic és Umberto pedig átveszi az uralmat a Cholos vállalkozásai felett. Furcsa, hogy Umberto szavai ellenére a Cholos tagjait néha még lehet látni Little Haiti utcáin annak ellenére, hogy vesztettek a harcban. A DEA ügynök Lance egy új társat talál magának, akinek Bryan Forbes a neve. A fickó különböző drogszállításokról kezd el mesélni neki, ami rontja a várost. Miközben a King Knut Burger bárhoz hajtanak, Lance felhívja Forbes-ot a drogok miatt, miközben három rabló megpróbálja kirabolni az üzletet. Vic és Lance elhagyják a boltot, miközben a rendőrök megérkeznek a helyszínre, akik azt gondolják, hogy ők a rablók. Végül elmenekülnek a helyszínről Forbes autójával, majd Vic elvezeti a kocsit Forbes helyére. A Money for Nothing c. misszióban Victor személyesen is megismerkedik Forbes-szal, aki Lance-szel beszélget a lakásban. A trió elmegy a gyógyszerekkel teli furgonhoz, amelyről kiderült, hogy üres volt. Ekkor leszűrték, hogy a rendőrség átverte őket, és a drog egy másik furgonban található. Miközben Victor-t csalinak használják, Lance és Forbes elmegy az igazi furgonnal egy biztonságos helyre. Az akció végén Vic lerázza a zsarukat. thumb|left|250px|Vic és Lance fogságban tartják [[Bryan Forbes|Forbes-t.]] Később Lance rájön, hogy Forbes valójában egy titkos ügynök a DEA-nál. Lance fegyvert szegez Bryan-ra, akinek sikerül megszöknie, és ellop egy autót, amellyel elhajt a Vance fivérek elől. Azonban Vic és Lance egy hajsza során megállítják és elfogják, ezenfelül egy régi épületbe viszik őt Little Haiti-ba, hogy minél több információt szerezzenek tőle. A fogságban lévő Forbes elmeséli nekik, hogy van egy kereskedő, aki tud adni nekik pénzt és kábítószereket. Ennek érdekében Lance megkísérli az üzletet, miközben Vic figyelni fogja őt egy tetőről. Az üzletről hamarosan kiderült, hogy egy csapda, mivel a díler kiütötte Lance-t és elrabolja. Vic üldözi a dílert, megmenti Lance-t, illetve meggyilkolja a kereskedőt és társait, a Sharks tagjait. Vic és Lance visszatérnek az elhagyatott épületbe, ahol Bryan-től informálódni szeretnének a kábítószer szállítmányokról. Forbes elregéli, hogy egy kapcsolattartó megtalálható a White Stallionz bárban. Kiderült, hogy ez szintén csapda volt, mivel a homoszexuális motorosok megpróbálják megölni őket. Vic és Lance megölik a banda tagjait, elhagyják a bárt, s visszatérnek a lebukkant épülethez, ahol megpillantják, hogy Forbes megpróbál elszökni egy robogóval. A duó elkezdi üldözni, végül Vic lelövi őt és megszerzik az ID-jét. Forbes megölése után Victor visszaviszi öccsét a szállodába. A kokain és az anyja thumb|250px|A Vance testvérek anyja, [[Janet Vance|Janet megjelenik Vic és Lance előtt.]] Vic beviharzik Lance szállodai szobájába, miközben a kanapén telefonnál és fenyegeti Lance-t a gyártási bajokért. Janet Vance, Vic és Lance anyja belép a lakásba barátjával, Javier-ral egyetemben, miközben elmondja a fiainak, hogy ő már tiszta a drogoktól, de a két testvér figyelmen kívül hagyja őt. Lance elmondja Victornak, hogy fülest kapott egy nagy szállítmányról, ami a városba jön az Escobar Nemzetközi Reptér-hez. Miután odaértek megtudják, hogy a "fájlokat" már eladták. Vic és Lance felfedezik a vevőket, akikkel végeznek, miközben megszerzik a dokumentumokat. Lance ezután rájön, hogy a szállítmány Jerry Martinez tulajdona volt. A két testvér úgy dönt, hogy ellopják Martinez drogszállítmányát. A Little Haitiban levő dokkoknál Vic és Lance megölik Martinez embereit, miközben ellopják a két kokainnal teli Barracks OL-t, mellyel elkezdtek menekülni. A Washington Beach-i hídon megtámadja őket Martinez egy Hunter-rel, akit végül sikerül lerázniuk, és elviszik a kábítószereket az új mentési házhoz. thumb|left|220px|Vic kigúnyolja Martinez-t, miután ellopta a drogszállítmányát. Ezután Martinez felhívta, aki elregélte neki, hogy a drogok, amit elloptak tőle valójában Armando és Diego Mendez tulajdona volt, és mindenkit megfognak ölni, akinek köze volt a drogokhoz, Vic-et és Martinez-t is beleértve. Lance azt mondja Vicnek, hogy van egy olyan vevője, aki fizetni fog az anyagért, és a pénzzel a Mendez testvérek képtelenek lesznek, hogy megérintsék őket. Miközben a North Point Mall-hoz hajtanak Vice Point-ban, Vic és Lance találkoznak Spitz-cel, a vevővel, akinek egy kaszkadőrre van szüksége, hogy befejezzen egy horrorfilmet a bevásárlóközpontban. Vic úgy dönt, hogy segít neki a filmben, amíg Spitz és Lance megkötik a drogbizniszt. Miután végeztek, elmennek Lance apartmanjába Ocean Beach-be, hogy megszerezzék a drog többi részét, de amikor megérkeznek rájönnek, hogy az anyjuk és a barátja ellopta a narkotikumokat. Találkozás Renivel Miután segített Spitznek a filmes mutatványaiban, Spitz egy üzenetet küld neki, melyben az áll, hogy menjen az InterGlobal filmstúdióhoz, mivel Reni odahívta őt. A stúdiónál Vic megismerkedik Reni Wassulmaierrel, egy transzszexuális filmigazgatóval, illetve segédjével, Frankie-vel. Miközben Reni megpróbál flörtölni vele, Frankie belép a szobába, és azt mondja nekik, hogy a bámulatos emberük kilépett amiatt, mivel Reni megérintette a fenekét. Vic beleegyezik, hogy felváltsa a kaszkadőrt és Reni filmezi a mutatványait. Ettől a ponttól kezdve Vic elkezd Renivel dolgozni. A Mendez testvérek Miután a kokain eltűnik az anyjuknak köszönhetően, Lance gondterheltté válik mi fog történni vele és Viccel, miközben a Mendez testvérek rájönnek, hogy ők lopták el a kokainjukat. Miután Vic vitatkozott Lance-szel egy telefonhívást kapnak, melyben elmondják nekik, hogy a Mendez testvérek egy támadást indítottak az üzleteik ellen. A két testvér elindul, hogy segítsen a bandájuknak, miközben megölnek sok Mendez tagot, megvédve ezzel az üzletet. thumb|250px|Vic és Lance a Mendez rezidenciában. A csata után Vic és Lance elmegy a Prawn Island-i Mendez rezidenciába, hogy találkozzon Armandóval és Diegóval. A helyszínen Armando azt javasolja a Vance fivéreknek, hogy dolgozzanak vele és Diegóval, ezáltal Vicet és Lance-t megkímélik a haláltól. Miközben nincs más választásuk, Vic és Lance elkezdenek a Mendez Kartellnek dolgozni. Armando megkérdezi őket, hogy ki rabolta ki őket, ekkor azt válaszolják, hogy Martinez a felelős. hogy kérés volt egy bizonyíték azonnal. Armando megkérte őket, hogy szerezzenek erről bizonyítékot. Először Vic néhány fényképet készített Martinezről, miközben egy rendőrrel beszélgetett a rendőrkapitányság előtt és a kikötőben. Ezt követően Armando elmondja neki, hogy gondoskodnia kell a Bikers bandáról, mivel nem fizették vissza Mendezéknek az adósságaikat. Vice Point-nál Vic meggyilkolja a motorosokat, miközben végez azokkal is, akik megpróbáltak elszökni előle. thumb|250px|left|[[Armando Mendez|Armando elmeséli Vicnek, hogy a kábítószer-szállítmányát a VCPD lefoglalta.]] A második küldetésben Vic belép az udvarházba, miközben Diegót ott találja, aki nem hajlandó beszélgetni vele. Armando hirtelen betoppan és megparancsolja Vicnek, hogy szabaduljon meg két versengő kereskedőtől Ocean Beach-nél. Vic erőfeszítés nélkül öli meg az első dílert, ezután felfedezi a fegyveres prostituáltakkal őrzött második kereskedőt. Vic egy hosszas tűzharc után megöli őt és testőreit is. A dílerek megölése után Armando elmondja Vicnek, hogy Diego azt mondta a rendőrségnek, hogy az ellopott kokain Vic-hez tartozik. Annak érdekében, hogy mentse magát a letartóztatástól, Vic egy Maverick-et vesz mágnessel, és a konténerek felé repül, melyeket különböző helyszínekre visz. Miután végeztek a Mendez testvérek munkáival, Vic elmegy Lance-hez, ahol kiderítik, hogy Lance lakását a DEA lehallgatja. Ennek érdekében Vic megsemmisíti a rendőrségi antennákat a városban, így a DEA bizonyíték híján nem tudja a Vance fivéreket rács mögé juttatni. Reni munkái A Mendez testvérek munkái után Vic visszatér, hogy Reninek dolgozzon. Elsőként Reni megkéri Vicet, hogy segítsen az egyik üzlettársnak Gonzaleznak megvédeni a drogokat, amíg Viceportba szállítja azokat. A Belvárosnál Vic találkozik Gonzalezzel, valamint embereivel. A helyszínen Gonzalez tájékoztatja őt, hogy az anyagot biztonságba kell helyezni, ami a főnökéé Juan Cortezzé. Vic megvédi Gonzalezt és a drogokat a támadó hajóktól, amiket a Sharks tagjai vezettek. thumb|250px|[[Reni Wassulmaier|Reni megkéri Vicet, hogy védje meg Barry-t és Phil-t.]] Reni megkéri Vicet, hogy védje meg Barry Mickelthwaite-et és az ügyfelét, a híres énekest Phil Collins-ot. Kiderült, hogy Giorgio Forelli három millió dollárt adott kölcsön Barrynak, de most Giorgio visszaköveteli a pénzét. A Forellik megtámadják Barry-t, illetve Phil-t, megkísérlik meggyilkolni az utóbbit, de Vicnek sikerül megölnie a Forelli bérgyilkosokat, majd a két fickót biztonságban elfuvarozza az Ocean Beach-nél levő szállodájukba. Ezt követően Vic segít Reninek az egyik reklámjában azáltal, hogy kaszkadőrként használ egy Jetskit. Phil koncertjét a Belvárosban lévő Hyman Memorial stadionban fogják kezdeni néhány napon belül, de ő fél belépni a stadionba, mivel a Forellik végezni akarnak vele. Emiatt megkéri Reni-t és Barry-t, hogy tisztítsák meg a bérgyilkosoktól a stadionját. Miután Vic a másvilágra küldi a bérgyilkosokat, Phil megérkezik a stadionba Barryvel együtt. Gonzalez munkái Miután elvégzett néhány feladatot Reninek, Victor elkezd néhány küldetésen segíteni Gonzaleznak. Vic találkozik Gonzalezzal a golfpályánál Leaf Linksnél, aki megkérdezi Vicet, hogy tudja, hogy hogyan lehet golfozni. Gonzalez elmondja azt Vicnek, ha tud golfozni, akkor azután el tudnak indítani egy üzleti kapcsolatot. A golfjáték alatt Vic egy tökéletes pontszámot kap azáltal, hogy üt egy olyan kötött embert, aki elárulta Gonzalezt, miközben arra késztette a fickót, hogy megdicsérje, miközben elindítanak egy új, rövid együttműködést közöttük. thumb|left|240px|Vic meglátogatja [[Gonzalez|Gonzalezt.]] Később Gonzalez azt mondja Vicnek, hogy menjen el egy garázshoz Ocean Beachnél, ahol talál egy droggal teli furgont és hozza el őket egy alku helyszínére Washington Beachre. Vic elmegy a furgonnal a találkozóhelyre, ahol lesből megtámadták őt a drogkereskedők. Kábult állapotban Victor egy telefonfülkénél felhívja Gonzalezt, és elmeséli, hogy a kábítószereket ellopták tőle. A dühös Gonzalez megparancsolja Vicnek, hogy szerezze vissza a huligánoktól az anyagot, majd végezzen velük. Vic visszaszerzi, majd visszaviszi a kábítószeres furgont Gonzaleznak. Gonzalez megköszöni neki, hogy visszahozta neki a cuccot, ám Vic részleges kudarca végett, Gonzalez megszakítja vele a kapcsolatot. Lance és Louise Vic megérkezik Lance apartmanjába, ahol egy rövid beszélgetés után Vic megkérdezi Lance-t, hogy ki lopta el a gyógyszereiket. Lance a Bikersre fogja a lopást. Miközben egy Mavericket használnak, Vic elrepül a Starfish sziget fölé, ahol a Bikers található. Egy lövöldözés után a Belváros fölött, Lance kiesik a helikopterről, miközben a helikoptert megsemmisítik, de Vic túléli a zuhanást. Miután Victor megöli a motorosok közül mindegyiket, Vic megtalálja az élő öccsét, aki egy motorral leszáguld az épületről egy rámpáról. thumb|230px|Victor szembeszáll Martinez embereivel. Vic megint megérkezik Lance lakásában miközben rájön, hogy magára használja a kokaint. Egy hangos érv után Lance, akit bosszantott az az ötlet, hogy Vic egy gyerekként kezeli őt, felszáll egy helikopterrel, majd nekilát szétszórni a kokaint a városban. Vicnek egy légpárnás járművel sikerül felvennie a csomagok közül mindegyiket, amit Lance ledobott a helikopterből. Ezután alva találja Lance-t, aki nem emlékszik, hogy mit tett. Louise felhívja őt Lance lakásán, és azt mondta Vicnek, hogy Martinez emberei követték őt. A lány azt is elregélte neki, hogy egy hamburger bár mögé bújt el Little Haitiban. Vic megtalálja a nőt, miközben megöli Martinez bérenceit, végül a sérült lányt egy kórházba szállítja. Dolgozás Diaznak Vic elkezd dolgozni a drogbárónak Ricardo Diaznak, aki tudatában van Gonzalez üzleteiről. Diaz elküldi Vicet és Lancet, hogy lopják el Gonzalezt szállítmányát. Vic és Lance odamennek a Pole Position klubhoz Ocean Beachhez, ahol lehet látni, hogy Gonzalez egyik embere kijön a sztriptízbárból és elhajt egy sportautóval, miközben a testvérek úgy döntenek, hogy követik az ürgét. Vic követi őt, míg végül felfedezi a szállítmányát, ellopja a drogokkal teli motorcsónakot és visszaviszi Diaz otthonához. thumb|left|240px|Victor a tranzakció során. Később Diaz üzletet kötött a DEA-val, azokért a drogokért cserébe, amiket az ügynökségnek fog adni, akik nehéz fegyvereket fognak adni cserébe. Vic és Diaz néhány embere egy találkozó ponthoz mennek a Belvárosban. Gonzalez emberei megtámadják őket, miközben megölik Vic bérenceit, de Vicnek sikerül megölnie őket és megtisztítania a találkozóhelyet, mielőtt a DEA ügynökök megérkeznek. Miután hozzájutnak a fegyverekkel teli teherautóhoz, Vic visszaviszi a járművet Ricardónak. Kis idő elteltével Diaz elfogja Gonzalezt, miközben azt akarja tőle, hogy dolgozzon vele, illetve tájékoztatni fogja őt a Vice City érkező szállítmányokról. Diaz megkéri Vicet, hogy segítsen megvédeni Gonzalezt Cortez szállítmányával együtt a Sharks bandától, miközben Gonzalez elhagyja a várost egy repülővel. Mendezék árulása Vic és Lance találkoznak a Mendez testvérekkel a saját kastélyukban. A Mendez fivérek a szabadságukat ajánlják fel Vicnek és Lancenek, ha elhagyják a várost, illetve ha átadják a kartellnek a vagyonukat. Vic és Lance megtagadják ezt, emiatt a Mendez testőrök megtámadják és leütik őket. thumb|250px|Armando és Diego szabadságot kínál Vicnek és Lancenek a vagyonukért cserébe. A két testvért fegyvertelenül, eszméletlenül elviszik a Viceportban levő három olajtartályokhoz, ahol a Mendez gengsztereknek megparancsolták, hogy végezzenek velük. A bűnözők a Vance testvérekre céloznak, de mellécéloznak, és meghalnak, mivel egy tartályt találtak el, ami felrobbant. Miután elszöktek Vic és Lance elismeri, hogy ők ismét a Mendez Kartell ellenségei. Az incidenst követően Vic megszakítja a Mendez testvérekkel fennálló kapcsolatait, ezzel pedig megkezdődik a Vance család és Mendez Kartell közötti háború. Mivel a Mendez testvérek támadást indítottak Vic és Lance üzleti birodalma ellen, Lance egy ellentámadást indít ellenük. A duó támogatást kap Phil Cassidy, Umberto Robina és a kubaiak személyében. Vic és szövetségesei elindulnak, hogy megvédjék az üzleti birodalmat a támadó gazfickóktól. Miután Vic és Lance meggyilkolja a támadókat, Umberto, illetve Phil egy Pager üzenetet küld Lance-nek mondván, hogy ők is végeztek az ellenséggel. Utolsó feladatok Harc a Mendez Kartell ellen thumb|left|250px|Vic beszélget [[Ron A. Muck|Ron A. Muckkal.]] A Mendez árulást követően Vic tájékoztatta Lance-szet, hogy Martinez megpróbálja elrabolni Louise-t, aki hamarosan kijön a kórházból. Miután Vic felvette a lányt, Lance egy üzenetet küld neki, melyben az áll, hogy bent rekedt egy égő épületben. Emiatt Vic és Louise ellopják azt a helikoptert, amely a kórház tetőjén található. Hamarosan kiderül, hogy Lance-szet Mendez emberei támadták meg, akik ellopták a pénzét. Miután Lance visszaviszi a pénzét a halott ürgéktől, Vic hazafuvarozza Louise-t a nővére házához. Ezt követően Vic visszatér Diaz udvarházához, miközben megtudja, hogy Lance pénzt kért kölcsön Diaztól. Az udvarházon kívül az egyik emberük azt mondja neki, hogy Lance egy csúcstechnológiás felszerelést szállított a Mendez kastélyhoz. Vic elmegy a helyszínre egy furgonnal, melyből egy felszereléssel irányítja Armando robotszolgáját, Domestobotot. Vic megpróbál rátalálni a Mendez fivérek széfjére, amely tartalmazza a kartell pénzét. Miután teljesített néhány feladatot Armandónak, Vic megtalálja a széfet, és megsemmisíti a pénzt. Ezután a dühös Armando elpusztítja a robotot egy pisztollyal. Reni utolsó küldetései thumb|250px|Vic megérkezik [[Reni Wassulmaier|Renihez.]] Később Reni a negyedik nemváltozást akarja végrehajtani, de nem tud kijutni a filmstúdióból, mert Diego Mendez haragszik rá amiatt, hogy bemutatta Vic-ket Diaznak. Vic segít Reninek azáltal, hogy megöli Mendez embereit, ezután pedig elviszi a kórházba. Miután Reni megkapta a negyedik nemmegváltoztatását, miközben megint egy nővé változott, Vic belép az épületbe, miközben ott-találja őt, illetve Phil Collinst, és Barryt, ahogy beszélnek. Mivel Diego Mendez holtan akarja látni a nőt, Vic úgy dönt, hogy elfuvarozza Renit az Escobar Nemzetközi Reptérre, miközben megvédte Diego bérgyilkosaitól. Reni elfuvarozása után Vic a hangverseny alatt segít Barrynak Phil védelmezésében a Hyman Memorial stadionnál. Miután megvédte az énekest jelentős számú Forelli bérgyilkostól, Collins köszönetet mond a férfinak, továbbá Phil tréfásan megkérdezi őt, hogy akarja-e felváltani Barryt Phil menedzsereként. Ezenfelül Vicnek lehetősége lesz arra, hogy némi összegért cserébe részt vegyen Phil koncertjein. Louise halála Vic megérkezik Lance lakásába, ahol Louise-t keresi, de csak Lance-szet találta meg. A duót Mary-Jo tájékoztatta, hogy Armando Mendez elrabolta Louise-t és az udvarházába viszik. A hír hallatára a Vance fivérek elindulnak a lány megmentésére. Mindazonáltal a két ipse belebotlik a kartell tagjaiba, akik ráadásul elpusztítják Lance Infernusát is. A hajsza során Vic és Lance megölik az üldözőiket, miközben elérik a Mendez rezidenciát. Az ideges Lance beszáguld a banda területére és elkezd harcolni velük, amiért tönkrezúzták a kocsiját. thumb|left|250px|Vic szembeszáll a [[Mendez Cartel|Mendez Kartellel.]] Belépve a kastélyba Vic szembesül Armandóval, aki azt mondja, hogy Lance és Louise meghalt. Vic harcol Armandóval, aki egy lángszóróval megpróbálja megölni őt. Azonban Vicnek sikerül meggyilkolnia Armandót és rögvest az irodájába megy, ahol megtalálja eszméletlen öccsét, valamint a halálos sérüléseket szenvedett Louise-t. Az utolsó pillanatokban Louise azt mondja, hogy ő és Vic kapcsolata különleges lehetett volna, míg Vic azt mondja, hogy ez már különleges. A haldokló nő azt akarja Victől, hogy győződjön meg arról, hogy a lánya az ő nővérere lesz bízva, ezután Louise meghal. Ekkor Lance magához tér, majd Vic-kel elhagyják a kastélyt. Armando halálát követően Vic tájékoztatta Diazt, hogy Diego a Mendez épületben bújt el a Belvárosban, melyet lehetetlen bevenni. Diaz tájékoztatta őt, hogy egy új Hunter érkezett a Fort Baxter bázisra, mellyel egy légi offenzívát tudna indítani a Mendez épület ellen. Főhősünk elmegy Phil raktárához, ahol megtalálja a részeg Phil-t, aki gyászolja testvérét. Vic behatol a bázisra Phil Cassidy segítségével, megtalálja a vadászgépet, majd elviszi Diaznak. Martinez és Mendez megölése thumb|240px|Vic megtámadja a Mendez épületet. A játék fináléjában Victor a Hunterrel elhagyja Diaz kastélyát, hogy egyszer s mindenkorra leszámoljon Diego Mendezzel és Jerry Martinezzel. Miután elérte az épületet, Vic megtámadja a felső emeleten tartózkodó Mendez gengsztereket, akik közül az egyik egy rakétavetővel eltalálja a helikoptert. Emiatt Vicnek kényszerleszállást kellett végrehajtania. Szerencsére sikerült is végrehajtania a műveletet, mielőtt a repcsi megsemmisült volna. A landolást követően Vic belép az épületbe, és elkezdett harcolni a kartell tagjaival. Időközben Jerry is megérkezik egy helikopterrel a helyszínre, hogy megölje egykori alkalmazottját. Hamarosan Vic észreveszi Diegót és elkezdi üldözni őt a legfelső emeletre. A legfelső emeleten Vic szembenézz Diegóval és Martinezzel egyaránt. Egy hosszas lövöldözésben Vicnek sikerül végeznie a két férfival, megbosszulva ezzel Louise halálát. thumb|left|240px|Vic szembeszáll Jerryvel és Diegóval. Miután megölte Jerryt és Diegót, Vic megpillantja, hogy Lance is megérkezik egy helikopterrel a tetőre, hogy segítsen Vicnek a tűzharcban, ami már befejeződött. A duó megöleli egymást, mivel a problémáknak immár vége van. Ezenfelül Lance húsz kiló kokaint kínál Victornak egy üzlet előtt, azonban Vic tagadja a kamatot, és azt mondja, hogy ő távol akar maradni a drogoktól. Vic elmondja öccsének, hogy egy kis pénzt fog küldeni beteg testvérüknek Petének, hogy fedezzék az orvosi ellátását. Miután abbahagyták a csevejt, a két testvér helikopterrel elhagyják a helyszínt. A játék végére Victor egy nagyon gazdag emberré válik a sok bűnügyi vállalkozásból származó bevétel miatt, valamint az egyik leghatalmasabb ember lesz Vice Cityben, mivel a Vance bűnügyi család a város legerősebb bandájává válik, mivel Diego Mendez halálával a Mendez Kartell megszűnik létezni. Ezzel véget ért a Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories cselekménye. Ennek ellenére, Victor továbbra is szabadon kószálhat Vice Cityben különböző melléküldetéseket végrehajtva. Továbbá harcolhat a Bikersszel és Sharkszal, hogy megszerezze az összes bűnügyi vállalkozást a városban. A Vice City Stories után A Vice City Stories eseményei után, Vic és Lance felfüggesztették a bűnügyi életüket, azonban a duó újra dolgozni kezdett 1986-ban. A GTA: Vice City fájlokból kiderül, hogy Vic és Lance 1986-ban aktívak Mexikóból, és jelenleg egy farmot birtokolnak Panamában. 1986-ra a Vance bűnözés család befolyása nagyon lecsökkent, a VCPD azt állította, hogy csak Vic és Lance maradtak meg a bandából, így feltehetően a Vance bűnügyi család 1984 és 1986 között feloszlott. 1986: Grand Theft Auto: Vice City eseményei Halála thumb|180px|Victor Vance, 1986, nem sokkal halála előtt. 1986-ban Lance és Vic látszólag Cortez ezredes segítsége által a Forelli bűnügyi családdal felállítottak egy alkut. Vic és Lance megérkeznek egy helikopterrel Vice City dokkjaihoz, amíg a Forelli üzlettársak, Tommy Vercetti, Harry, és Lee két millió dollárral érkeznek meg, akiket Ken Rosenberg hozott, miközben Vic kiszállt a helikopterből a kokainnal teli táskával, Tommy és társai a pénzzel teli bőrönddel közelítik meg őt. A két csoport hamarosan kicserélik áruikat, eközben pedig a bérgyilkosok egy kis csoportja megérkezik, majd tüzet nyitnak rájuk, megölve ezzel Victor-t, illetve Tommy társait, míg Tommy és Ken elhajt, Lance pedig elrepül a helyszínről. Öröksége thumb|left|250px|Lance és Tommy hamarosan kivégzik Diazt, azt a férfit, aki felelős Vic halálért. Vic halála és a drogalku kudarca után, Lance, aki túlélte a támadást, Tommy Vercetti oldalára áll, akivel elhatározták, hogy megpróbálják kideríteni ki a felelős a támadásért. Cortez ezredes segítségével a duó megtudja, hogy Diaz érintett volt a drogalkuban, az a személy, aki két évvel korábban alkalmazta Vicet és Lance-t. Lance emiatt elkezd dolgozni Diaznak, hogy biztos legyen abban, hogy miatta történt a rajtaütés. Időközben Lance elveszti a türelmét és megtámadta Diaz egyik frontját, de elfogják őt Diaz emberei. Szerencsére Tommy megmenti őt. Lance és Tommy úgy dönt végül, hogy nyíltan megtámadják Diaz otthonát hatalmas Colt 733 puskákkal felfegyverkezve. A duó kiirtja Diaz bandáját, majd szembenéznek Diaz-zal, akit végül legyőznek. Ahogy Diaz fekszik a kastély emeletén, Lance és Tommy közelednek hozzá, majd a páros lelövi a drogbárót, megbosszulva ezzel Victor halálát. Karakter Személyiség thumb|250px|Victor a katonaságon. Vic Vance kemény és néha szigorú emberként mutatkozik meg, amikor készségesen követ el bűnöket. Más főszereplőkkel ellentétben, Vic nem mutat lelkiismeret-furdalást és bűntudatot az általa elkövetett bűncselekményekben. Vic egy indulatos ember, mivel könnyen mérgessé válik, melyet más karakterek ostobasága vált ki belőle, ez főleg az öccsére jellemző. Vic világosan idegenkedik a drogoktól, mivel az anyagot olyan rossz dologként látja, ami csak elrontja az életet. A nagyon könnyed és vidám testvérrel ellentétben, Vic egy komolyabb személy, akit gyakran az érzelmei vezérelnek. Amíg Vic egy zárt és hideg ember a versenytársaival és ellenségeivel szemben, a barátaival, ezenfelül a családjával való törődése minden szükségletet felülmúl. Miután romantikus érzéseket fejlesztett Louise irányába, Vic gondoskodni kezd róla és védelmezi őt, annak ellenére, hogy nemrég ismerkedtek meg egymással. Vic szintén gyors közeli barátságokat alakít ki különböző emberekkel, mint például Phil Cassidyvel, Umberto Robinával, és Renivel, akik segítenek neki a Martinez és a Mendez testvérek ellen irányuló harca alatt. Az emberekkel való kapcsolatai között, Vic a családját helyezi minden más fölé. Vic fő célja, hogy folytassa a hadseregben lévő pályafutását és a kezdő bűnügyi birodalmát, hogy támogassa "nehéz családját", különösen beteg testvérét Petét. Vic ténylegesen törődik Lanceszel, bár ritkán mutatja ki ezt a törődést Lance vakmerő és felelőtlen tettei miatt. Megjelenés thumb|140px|Vic a Vice City Storiesban a "Bérelt Erő" öltözékében. A GTA: Vice City Storiesban 1984-ben, Vic izmos termetű és sötét bőrszínnel rendelkezik. Neki barna szemei vannak, illetve a feje borotválva van, bár a művészi alkotásokban rövid, fekete hajjal lehet látni. Vicnek az arcán és a mellkasán is némi szőr található. A The Bum Deal küldetésben, a motorosok közül az egyik Vicet "kicsinek" nevezi. A Vice City Stories eseményei alatt Vic összesen 14 féle ruhát viselhet, többek közt üzleti öltönyt, katonai egyenruhát, hétköznapi öltözetet, banditaruhát, csempészruhát, tréningruhát. A GTA: Vice Cityben 1986-ban Vic megjelenése változik. Vicnek rövid, hátráló haja és egy vastagabb bajusza van annál, ami a Vice City Storiesban volt neki. Ő egy bézs alsónadrágot, fehér edzőcipőt, valamint egy narancssárga hawaii inget hord. Fontos eltérés, hogy Vic a Vice City Stories eseményei alatt nem beszél akcentussal. Ennek ellenére a Vice Cityben Victor egy erős latin akcentussal rendelkezik. Készségek Mivel Vic egy játszható karakter, az ő cselekedeteit a játékos irányítja. A múltbeli és a jövőbeli főszereplőkhöz hasonlóan Victor képes bármilyen típusú fegyvert használni, legyen az lőfegyver, robbanószer, vagy közelharci fegyver. Ő közelharcban különösen jó a többi főhőshöz képest, mivel megtudja ragadni ellenfeleit, megtámadja őket ismételten vagy eldobja őket messzire, és még arra is képes, hogy elkapja az ellenfél nyakát. Mindez valószínűleg a hadseregben szerzett tapasztalatoknak és gyakorlatnak köszönhető. Victor képes különböző típusú járműveket vezetni, a motorkerékpároktól és a négykerekű autóktól kezdve a hajókig, helikopterekig, és a merev-szárnyú repülőgépekig. Járművek thumb|200px|Vic Stingerje egy [[Járókelők|női gyalogos mellett.]] Mivel a Vice City Stories főkaraktere, Vic mindenféle járművet tud vezetni. Mindazonáltal van néhány jármű, ami igazán az övé a játék cselekménye során. *Stinger: Sportautó. A járművet Phil Cassidy adta Victornak a Conduct Unbecoming c. küldetésben. A Stinger piros színű. A kocsit a Cholos banda elpusztítja a Jive Drive misszió során. *Streetfighter: A jármű tulajdonosa Jerry Martinez, aki megengedi Vicnek, hogy használja a motort Martinez küldetései alatt. Ez a Streetfighter egy katonai verzió, és egy zöld fényezéssel rendelkezik. *Infernus: Egy nagyon drága sportkocsi. Victor birtokol egy véletlenszerű színes Infernust, ami Lance apartmanjának garázsában található meg. Elkövetett gyilkosságok *Hank - Megölte őt, mivel megakadályozta őt Marty megölésében. *Marty Jay Williams - Megölte őt, mivel a feleségét egy prostituáltként akarta alkalmazni. *Marty Williams unokatestvére - Megölte őt, mivel megpróbálta felgyújtani Vic bordélyházát. *Bryan Forbes - Megölte őt, mivel elárulta őt és Lancet, valamint, mert megpróbált elmenekülni. *Jesús - Megölte őt Gonzalez parancsára. *Armando Mendez - Megölte őt, mivel elrabolta és megölte Louiset. *Diego Mendez - Megölte őt, hogy elpusztítsa a Mendez Cartelt. *Jerry Martinez - Megölte őt, mivel elárulta őt, valamint annyi bajt okozott a családja számára. Küldetések, melyekben megjelenik GTA: Vice City Stories *Mivel a játék főszereplője, minden küldetésben jelen van. GTA: Vice City *In the Beginning... (megölik) Apróságok *Victor Vance az első főszereplője a Grand Theft Auto sorozatnak, aki életét veszti a képernyőn, ugyanis meghal a Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Bevezetőjében. Őt Johnny Klebitz, a The Lost and Damned főhőse követte, aki meghalt a Mr. Philips c. küldetésben, a Grand Theft Auto V-ben. **Emellett a sorozat sok rajongója azt gondolta, hogy nem Vic, hanem a másik testvére Pete halt meg. Később viszont megerősítették, hogy Vic volt az áldozat. *A ruhák, amiket Victor viselt Vice City-ben nagyon hasonlóak Tony Montana-hoz, a Scarface során. *A GTA Vice City Stories eseményei során, Vic nem rendelkezik akcentussal, amikor beszél. Azonban a Vice Cityben, Victor egy latin akcentussal rendelkezik. *Mielőtt elbocsátották volna a hadseregből, Vicnek tizedes volt a katonai rangja. *Victor összesen öt bandát semmisített meg (Trailer Park Maffia, Cholos, White Stallionz, Mendez Kartell, Martinez bandája). Emellett a Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories eseményei alatt jelentősen legyengítette a Sharks és Bikers bandát is. *Victor az egyetlen főszereplő a 3D érában, aki soha nem járt Liberty Cityben. *Victor Vance egyike annak a három főszereplőnek, akik katonai szolgálatot teljesítettek, a másik kettő pedig Niko Bellic (katona, boszniai háború) és Trevor Philips (pilóta, légierő). *Victor Vance Luis Fernando Lopez-zel együtt, a két dominikai származású főszereplője a sorozatnak. *Victor Vance egyike annak a hét karakternek a GTA Vice City Storiesban, akik szintén megjelennek a GTA Vice Cityben is. A másik hat pedig Lance Vance, Umberto Robina, Phil Cassidy, Ricardo Diaz, Gonzalez és Alberto Robina. *Victor a sorozat utolsó főszereplője a 3D érában, viszont kronológiailag ő az első. Galéria Artwork VictorVance-Artwork-1-.jpg|Művészeti alkotás Victorról a GTA VCS-ben. VicVance-Artwork2-1-.jpg|Második művészeti alkotás Victorról a GTA VCS-ben. GTA: Vice City Stories VictorVance-GTAVCS-1-.png|Victor Vance a Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories főszereplője. CleaningHouse-GTAVCS-1-.jpg|Vic beszélget Phil Cassidyvel. CleaningHouse-GTAVCS3-1-.jpg|Vic megtámadja a Cholosokat. Shakedown-GTAVCS2-1-.jpg|Vic és Marty Jay Williams összegyűjti a védelmi pénzt a Cholos által vezérelt Verdi bolttól. FeartheRepo-GTAVCS-1-.jpg|Vic meglátogatja Louise Cassidy-Williamsszet, miközben tornázik. WhenFundayComes-GTAVCS-1-.jpg|Vic beszélget Louiseszal. Takin'OuttheWhiteTrash-GTAVCS-1-.jpg|Vic beszélget Louiseszal. GTA: Vice City Introduction-GTAVC2-1-.jpg|Victor és Lance üzletet köt a Forelli család tagjával, Tommy Vercettivel. Játékmeneti idézetek - videók Navigáció ar:فيكتور فانس de:Victor Vance en:Victor Vance es:Victor Vance fi:Victor Vance fr:Victor Vance nl:Victor Vance (GTA Vice City Stories) pl:Victor Vance pt:Victor Vance ru:Виктор Вэнс Kategória:Karakterek Kategória:GTA Vice City karakterek Kategória:GTA Vice City Stories karakterek Kategória:Elhunyt karakterek Kategória:Főszereplők Kategória:Férfiak Kategória:Bandavezetők Kategória:Gengszterek Kategória:Katonai személyek Kategória:Vance Család Kategória:Vance crime family